


His Spark of Light

by ReclessAbandon



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Clingy, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rebel Base, Rebellion, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Yavin IV, fic request, rebel fighters - Freeform, request, requested by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReclessAbandon/pseuds/ReclessAbandon
Summary: You were out for a solo mission in Geonosis. Your brief absence has somewhat bothered Cal over the course of four days.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally requested by a follower in Tumblr. Reposting only.

Greez cranked the auto-pilot lever, hopped out of his seat to stretch his legs and arms, and then joined everybody out of the cockpit.

Cere was lounging in the holotable couch and Merrin was tending the terrarium. Cal was in the lounge by the dining area, lying down on the couch while hovering a ball over his face using the Force.

“Hey guys, quiet day today, huh?”

“Indeed, Captain,” Cere replied on behalf of everyone.

“Well, I was thinking of cooking up some deep-fried Nuna legs for lunch,”

The simple mention of that dish got everybody’s attention—for various reasons: Merrin was intrigued given that she hasn’t had a taste of many different dishes around the galaxy, Cere’s stomach growl when she started imagining it from its cooking process until it’s served, Cal had the same reason as Cere’s but another thing came to his mind—it was one of your favorite foods too.

The verdict was clear.

“Alright, I’ll start cookin’,” Greez hobbled to the galley.

Cere noticed that Cal had been quiet, a little dejected, but mostly bored the whole day. As a matter of fact, this was the only time he’s somewhat settled down; over the past four days, he’s busied himself with tinkering with his lightsaber—changing the parts whenever he feels like it—or simply meditating with the attempt of reaching out to you, even with the faintest connection.

“Trouble meditating again?” Cere said while standing by the open doorway to Cal’s quarters.

“Not much, just…”

“Your thoughts dwelling on [y/n] again?”

Cal had no escape from that question, he pursed in his lips and Cere took that as a yes. She called him for lunch and they went to the galley together. The smell of the deep-fried Nuna legs wafted around the ship, it made everybody’s stomach grumble. Greez added his personal touch of adding mushrooms and tomatoes as a side-dish.

Small talk revolved around the table as the crew ate, little BD-1 curiously scanned the food and drink on the table.

“You know, you better teach that droid some table manners, kid!” Greez grumbled as he gobbled his food.

Everybody except Greez chuckled over BD-1 and Greez’s antics. Cere still sensed Cal’s uneasiness. She quietly noticed that he took long in-betweens after taking a spoonful, he was quiet too even during conversations. In the middle of the meal, the holotable was emitting a ringing sound—indicating an incoming transmission—the first three rings of the alarm made Cal jump out of his seat at the table, jump over the three steps and ran to the holotable to switch on the projector.

A projection of you fizzled into the center of the holotable. Cal’s eyes lit up. Cere joined Cal at the holotable, and then later Merrin and Greez paused from eating to hear from you. It has been four days after all.

“[y/n]?”

“Hey Cal. Hi Cere,” you greeted. “Sorry I didn’t transmit as soon as I finished in Geonosis. I actually got sidetracked, I managed to hitch a ride with some rebel fighters.”

Through the transmission, you narrated how you met the rebel fighters during your solo mission on Geonosis. They didn’t ask much questions, although they did offer you a ride.

“Where are you headed to with them?” Cere asked, leaning closer to the rim of the holotable.

Despite the slightly blurry resolution of your hologram projection, the withdrawn expression in your face is evident. You sigh and then bite your lip as you carefully choose your words.

“It’s… well, they prefer not to have it said aloud, I’ll explain later. I’ll send the coordinates after this transmission instead,”

“Is it their base?”

Cal was trying his best to conceal his eagerness. The energy that was missing from him this morning finally appeared since you showed up—albeit as a hologram projection.

“I believe so,” you calmly said, clueless to Cal’s sudden mood shift. “They’re very… discreet about it.”

“Alright, we’ll be expecting the coordinates soon,”

“Sure, Cere,” you smiled and slightly angled your head to Cal.

“We’ll meet you there,” Cal concludes.

“Oh, I almost forgot. Along with the coordinates, I’ll be sending a code—for security purposes—once you get close enough to connect with their comms, they’re going to need that code to secure your entry.”

“Gotcha,” Cal replied.

You smiled before your projection on their end crackled and vanished into thin air. Shortly after the transmission ended, a “ping” sound rang in the holotable. Cal’s fingers typed away on the small control screen as the terminal received the said coordinates; a hologram of a planet with a single moon pops out into the center.

“The coordinates point out to this moon right here,” he zoomed in on the smaller sphere in the projection. He reads out the planet name on the terminal’s screen, “Yavin IV.”

“We’ll meet her there, but first: finish your lunch, please, Cal?”

“Okay, okay,” Cal childishly threw his hands up in surrender and marched back to the dining table and emptied his plate in a heartbeat—he practically beat everyone else.

“At least drink something so you don’t choke from all that food stuck in your throat,” Greez commented.

Cal snatched his stainless tumbler and chugged away at its contents, he wiped his lip with the sleeve of his jumpsuit and marched down the three steps from the dining room.

“Cal, kid, we aren’t leaving in the next ten minutes. We aren’t even finished with our food yet!” Greez exclaimed, stopping Cal from getting any farther from the lounge.

“Right, right…” Cal skidded his boots against the floor and returned to the dining table with everyone else. “Sorry.”

“Have you ever been to that place where we’ll be meeting [y/n]?” Merrin started the conversation. Her curiosity was always a good conversation starter.

Yavin IV was an addition to the list of firsts for everyone. The mysterious rebel fighters that you were with are just as mysterious. Cere presumed that it may not be the same rebel fighters as Saw’s back in Kashyyyk.

“But if they _did_ help her, then we know that they’re on the same side as ours,” Cere added.

A few minutes later, Greez was finished with his food—along with the rest of the crew—and then marched back to his seat in the cockpit; Cal followed behind him and flopped down on his shotgun seat, he typed away the coordinates on his side of the control panel while Greez prepped the Mantis for the jump to hyperspace.

“Yavin IV is five parsecs from where we are,”

“Well, you all better strap in your seats!” Greez announced, slowly cranking the hyperspace lever until the stars were beginning to appear as thin, blue streaks of light.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mantis was nearing the last leg of the hyperjump. Cal glanced at the radar and the ship is closing the last remaining parsec before the ship approaches the planet’s orbit.

“We’re in the Yavin System now,” Cal announced coolly.

The main planet, Yavin itself, burned a bright red. It was massive enough to fill the ship’s entire windshield and have it on view. Cal spotted the moon, Yavin IV, Greez maneuvered to it and Cere has been sending transmissions to signal their arrival.

“I’m getting a lot of signals here,” Cere said as she switches from screen to screen, being both the giving and receiving ends of the communications. “Strange. It’s new yet… familiar.”

“Then that’s gotta be the rebel fighters [y/n]’s with,”

“Could be, but I hope I’m right about what I said earlier at lunch,”

The Mantis closes in on the moon, from the outside, it nearly resembled Bogano for the bigger land masses and less visible craters. When the ship was within orbit, Cere was the receiving end of the fighter base’s communication.

“Incoming freighter, identify yourselves,” a voice crackled through Cere’s headphones.

“This is Cere Junda aboard the Mantis,”

“Could you give us your code?”

Cere dictated and even typed the code to transmit it to the base’s communications. There was a moment of silence as everyone in the Mantis anticipated the operator’s voice again.

“Your code has been confirmed. Your entry has been secured,”

“Thank you,”

The transmission ended and Greez accelerated the ship towards the planet. The ship entering the atmosphere was turbulent—the entire crew held on to their seats, they almost got sucked into the upholstery as they went down—but the captain kept a steady hand despite the bumpy ride and managed to fly towards the base.

The moon was mostly dense vegetation and lush jungles. These fighters have made a base out of what appears to be the ruins of a temple. Its height rose and tapered upwards until the spire of the sand-gold pyramid poked through the treelines. Though, when close enough, one could see that the surface of its edges have crumbled, the once prominent carvings were eroded by wind and weather, reduced to faint yet large scratches.

The arrival of the Mantis evidently drew attention from the scouts and everyone else in the hangar. Greez spotted a nice place to land her; from the view of the windshield, there were some curious onlookers standing by the landing pad. Cal was searching for you amongst that cluster just outside the ship, unfortunately he didn’t find you there.

 _Perhaps inside the base._ He thought to himself.

Cal couldn’t wait for the engine to die down. He sprang off from his seat and strode towards the door, slammed the button and then exited the ship. Cere followed right behind him and surveyed the base.

“There’s not many of them. This could only be the first few,” Cere thought out loud after observing.

“Well, if you say so, then I guess we can’t miss [y/n] around here,”

“Agreed,”

A man in a uniform approached the crew; he appeared to be respectable yet humble, the fine lines on his cheekbones suggested that he’s lived through the Clone Wars and the subsequent rise of the Empire. Behind him were two rebel fighters—smears of grime covered their cheeks, surely having seen action and retained their firm expressions even while in their safe haven.

The Mantis crew assumed that this uniformed man was the spearhead of this operation.

“Welcome. My name is Bren Hoss,”

He extended his hand to the crew’s general direction, unsure whether to shake hands with Cere or Cal. The former did the niceties with the man. Bren introduced himself as the commander of their quite modest fleet army.

“We may not be a big army, but I suppose it’s the fighting spirit that counts. You never know who you’ll inspire,”

In turn, Cere introduced the crew, and mentioned vaguely of you.

“I believe one of our crew is in this base with you, according to her transmission to us earlier,”

“Did she now?”

“Your people found her on Geonosis and brought her here,” Cal stepped in. “She’s the one who gave us the coordinates and the entry code before we got here.”

Bren’s lips parted as if to speak, but he was abruptly cut off by the female voice behind him.

“It’s all right, Commander, they’re with me,”

He turned around and you greeted him with a casual smile. You stood parallel to the commander and greeted your crew. Cal skipped a breath when he saw you—what was only a few days felt like ages for him since he last saw you in person.

“Ah well, I just had the pleasure of meeting your crew, [y/n],” Bren turned to the crew. “Please, don’t be strangers. Friends are welcome inside. Though I do apologize for the place being a bit shabby.”

“Not at all, Commander, we don’t mind,” Cere smiled and gave a short nod before Bren retreated back to the base and his bodyguards followed.

When Bren got far enough from the crew, Cal couldn’t help himself—he walked up and hugged you in the tightest that he could, in fact it was so tight that you suffocated for a second.

“Oh!” you chuckled. “I missed you too, Cal.”

You returned the hug—which was a long one—and when he finally let go, he kept his arm around your shoulder.

“Did you have trouble getting here?” you asked to no one in particular.

“We were just five parsecs away when we received your transmission,” Merrin replied. “And nothing came in our way—except, of course, a skeptical officer over the communication line.”

“Ah that. They’re very privy when it comes to who goes in the planet,”

You reminded everyone that you owed them an explanation. You invited them inside the base. The temple was wide but most of its parts remained untouched such as the dead ends—either natural or caused. Still, the ancient memory of the ruins now mingled with the technology of scanners, computers, and ships.

You led to them to a section of the temple, it wasn’t far from the area of operations, but it was just a gaping space that nobody minded.

“How did you meet these people, [y/n]?” Greez started.

“They stormed and raided the main hall—I was there too. We ended up helping each other. The ship I used to get there was trashed by the Geonosians while I was away and so they let me hitch a ride. So, in short, I was kinda like a stowaway in that situation,”

After summarizing your side of the story, everyone sensed the hanging tone in your voice after you spoke, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys right away. I requested to make contact with you, honest,”

“You made us worry there. But it’s all right, as long as we finally know you’re okay,” Cere said in a motherly tone.

You managed a small smile, “Thanks.”

The subject switched to what you’ve learned so far about these rebels and their base. It was something that you wanted to talk over with them during supper.

“Come on, at least stay here to rest. You guys are probably tired from the trip,” you insisted.

None of them could say no. Majority caved in to your invitation and you led them farther into the temple.

“This place…” Cal trailed off. “It’s so strong with the Force. Do you guys feel it?”

“Yes, so many memories linger within its walls,” Cere answered, looking at the tall walls and high ceiling, noticing faint etches of wall carvings in the sandstone.

“Like the Zeffo, an ancient civilization once lived here… until they mysteriously vanished.” You explained.

As the Mantis crew marched through the halls left and right, more and more rooms were uncovered; from what they could have gathered from their stolen glances, they assumed that they plan on maximizing their utilization and occupation of this temple as their mother base.

“I’ve heard whispers about that. A few hours ago, three transports arrived carrying shipments—they brought in machines and stuff for their operations. Engineers, mechanic and technicians, too,” you muttered within their earshot.

The crew arrived to a hall in the second level of the temple. From its structure, it could have been a small auditorium or courtroom; benches were lined in neat, symmetric rows, however, it hasn’t been fully utilized yet as the hologram projector was still stashed in the corner of the room.

“I think we can use this room,” you said.

Each one took a seat close to one another. When everyone was settled, you recalled everything what you have learned so far ever since you arrived here.


	3. Chapter 3

The crew learns that these are not the same partisans under Saw Gerrera back in Kashyyyk. They were another faction that wanted to cease the tyranny of the Empire and decided to fight back and rebel. Their only difference between Saw’s army is that their objective is on a much larger scale.

“I’m not one to believe it rumors but some of the people in charge once belonged to the Senate, during the time of the Republic. I heard some of them are doing this as a second agenda—but in secret.”

Cere’s eyebrows furrowed. Her position in her seat stiffened. Cal leaned closer, greatly intrigued, having remembered some of the politicians—both good and shady ones—he’s met back in his younger years. Someone from the Republic?

“They’re defectors?” Cere asked, a tone of concerned mixed with her intrigue.

“Not all; some are. They’re the ones who resigned from office shortly after the Empire’s establishment. I heard one of the Senators is working on this in secret, I don’t know the name though, I didn’t hear it.”

“Then they’re playing a dangerous game,” Cal added.

“I think they knew that from the start,”

There was a silence amongst you. It was a moment of reflection—especially for Cere, Cal, and yourself. The three of you have been struggling to survive, flying low on the Empire’s radar to avoid trouble, but you discover that you weren’t the only ones who want to fight back. Kashyyyk and now the rebels here in Yavin IV proved that.

“Look, Commander Hoss is a good man. He’s leading good people. I think it’s safe to say we have his good graces. Given that he’s welcomed us into this base, it’s a good start,” you reassured everyone.

“Then I guess I have time to stretch my arms!” Greez joked which lit up the mood in the room.

Cere stood up from her bench and talked about having a word with Commander Hoss later tonight. All of you leave the room and make your way out back to the ground level. Along the way, Cal noticed just now that some of your fingers were wrapped with Bacta strips and your hand was wrapped in a linen bandage. You were hiding your hands between your thighs or concealing them from everyone else’s view.

“What happened to you?” Cal asked within your earshot, but the concern in his tone was very apparent.

“Oh, collateral damage,” you shrugged.

Cal slid his fingers into the spaces between yours.

“Tell me if I’m holding it too tight that it hurts, okay?”

Your heart melted and you smiled, “Okay,”

He would rub his thumb over the space of your hand from time to time as you walked; his fingernails would gently feel for the Bacta strips, the bandage, and your skin. Your slight squeezes would signal him to squeeze back, though he mindfully controlled his grip.

Even in the distance, you saw the Mantis and you smiled as you let out a sigh of relief. In the spacious exterior of the temple, it was the only thing that stood out amongst the rows of small fighter ships dotting the area. It wasn’t hard to miss.

“Thought I’d never see that old girl again!” you playfully jeered.

“Yeah, she missed you too!” Greez joked back.

“Home away from home,” you smiled and excitedly marched towards the entrance.

It felt like your legs were moving on their own. You didn’t realize you’ve picked up your pace and almost went ahead of everyone on the way to the Mantis.

The ship’s door hissed as it unfolded and then lowered. All of you entered the Mantis, but you got in first. There was a certain warmth in the ship that you longed for days, you basked in it as if it was sunlight.

“We’re home,” Cal announced.

You let yourself settle down again in the Mantis. Everything suddenly went back to normal, as if you weren’t gone for roughly four days. You and Cal sit together at the dining table, from your vantage point, you watch life in the Mantis go by like it usually does: Greez is outside getting some fresh air while checking on the Mantis’s exterior hatches and landing gears, Cere was tinkering about in the communications station in the cockpit, and finally, Merrin was trimming away the weeds in the terrarium.

“I missed this,” you mutter to him.

Cal turned his head to you. Your chin was propped over your fist while you look around the ship, at the corner of your eye you spotted the little Bogling stowaway hiding in the ventilation shaft. Cal thought you’ve looked better after seeing all that action in Geonosis.

Cal’s eyes wandered to your hands again, you were slightly scratching the plastered sections, you slightly pressed your thumb over the center of your bruises—a number of which were already paling from its dark purple shade.

“Come on,” he beckoned. “You obviously need to have those changed.”

“Indeed I do,”

There was no room for argument there. You removed your bandages and washed your hands, you unzipped your jumpsuit top revealing more wounds. You winced when the cold water seeped into the wounds, but you continued to carefully lather and rinse. The itchiness was too tempting but you pierced the less painful areas with your fingernail to repress the itching sensation.

Both of you retreated to the quarters, Cal hatched open the compartments and produced a first-aid kit. You sat down rubbing your wounds and feeling the hardened scabs in the cuts.

“Do they hurt?” Cal asked, sitting down next to you.

“Stings a little,”

He swabbed Bacta gel on your open wounds, cuts, and scabs. He thoroughly checked your front and back for more, he snuck a series of small kisses on your shoulders before turning you to face his front. Cal finishes with wrapping the bigger wounds on your hands and torso with the bandages. Cal gently caressed your hand, brought them to his lips and kissed the back of your hand. He didn’t let go when he pulled away, he rested his cheek on your palm; you notice his eyebrows slightly furrowing as he nuzzled his lips against your palm.

“I missed you so much,” he said in a whisper.

Your free hand cupped his cheek, you slightly angled his chin so he faces you.

“Oh, I missed you too… so much,”

You leaned closer to kiss him on the forehead. Your fingertips fiddled with the ends of his loose locks of hair, the feeling of his hair tickling your fingers was one of the things you missed and constantly thought about.

After replacing your bandages, you gave him a thank you kiss; out of the blue, you asked him.

“Are you hungry? I could make some snacks if you like,”

He gave a small smile, “Sure.”

You caressed his cheek before leaving the quarters. You made yourself busy at the galley. Shortly after you left, Cal walked out of the room and sat by the table again; he propped his chin over his hand while watching you work. Even with your back turned, he stared at you intently.

Occasionally, you would glance over your shoulder and smile at him, to which he would happily beam back at you.

“Would you like Ahrisa or space waffles?”

“Space waffles,”

Cal’s voice was closer than you thought, you shrugged it off for a second until you felt his head resting on your shoulder and his arms around your waist.

“Oh!” you grunted in surprise, but you chuckled it off. Your free hand reached for his head and gently patted his head full of fiery red hair. You continued with your edible art, “Honey or none?”

Cal gazed at you intently and fondly, the corner of his lips curled upward as he prepared to say the word.

“Honey,” and then he kissed a peck on your nose, proceeding to watch you go on with your work while having your boyfriend cling onto you from behind.

Your servings yielded some extras for anyone else who’d like some. Meanwhile, you and Cal sat together by the table, chatting over a medley plate of space waffles, Tepasi taffy, and Jogan berries.

“It sure was different _not_ having you here,” Cal blurted.

“Oh? What’d you guys do while I was gone?”

“Same old same old, really. Though, I was bored as hell,”

“You have the crew to talk to,”

“Yeah, but…” he tapped his fingertips on the table’s surface. “I prefer your voice.”

He beamed, you’re feeling butterflies fluttering around your stomach and the digested space waffles aren’t doing much help in suppressing them. You could have sworn your heart skipped a beat.

“I didn’t like having your side of the bed empty either,” he added.

“Well, aren’t you just a big sweetheart?”

You caressed his cheek, secretly feeling for the scar on his jawline, and he caught your wrist before you could pull it away. You thumbed away a crumb of space waffle straggling on the corner of his mouth.

“Aww, you big baby,” you giggled. “What am I gonna do with you?”

He responded by softly suckling your thumb before letting your hand go and continue with your snacking. For the rest of the afternoon, you and Cal caught up some more about the past four days.

In the middle of the conversation, he cuts in as he picked up a Jogan berry.

“Say ah,”

You distanced yourself one barstool away from him and he tossed the Jogan berry towards you, he shoots and he scores.

“Aww, good one!” you said while you munched on the fruit and scooched back to your original seat.

“Just my luck,” he chuckled.

The sound of your laughter made Cal’s heart skip a beat. Whether or not you were trying to hide your laughter or just let it all out, he just continued making you laugh with his stories and jokes. You realized that you missed out a lot with the shenanigans, but Cal was vocal about missing you and having moments like these with you.


	4. Chapter 4

One of the things you told him while catching up was that you’ve volunteered for two tasks—medical work and mechanical work. After having your snack break over space waffles and fruits, you stood up from your seat but Cal snatched you by the wrist.

“Stay with me, please?”

He cooed and then flashed his puppy eyes at you—knowing that it was one of your biggest weaknesses—and you were having an internal battle whether or not to give in. He pulled you in until you sat on his lap. Cal has been behaving like a big baby around you ever since you rejoined the crew.

“I really missed having you here,”

“Sweetie, I won’t be long anyway. Plus, I’ll just be in their med-bay,”

He clicked his tongue and playfully whined like a toddler, “Noooo…”

You chuckled, brushed away the red fringes from his forehead to kiss it, and stood up—his grip on your wrist remained secured.

“Would you like me to help though?”

“That’d be great, come on. We need all the help we can get with the tech in the medical bay. You’re a better mechanic than me,”

You dragged him while he still has your hand in his clutches. The two of you went out of the Mantis and told Cere that you were going back in the base to help with the fighters set up their medical tech.

A fighter stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw you and Cal coming to her general direction.

“Oh, [y/n], I was about to look for you!”

“Yeah, have the shipments of the medical tech arrived?”

“About an hour ago. We need help in setting it up for the patients,”

You turned to Cal, “That’s where _you_ come in. Let’s go,”

Both of you marched through the halls with you on the lead. The medical bay is located in the farther end of the ground floor just past the conference hall. Cal surprisingly kept his grip on to you all the way, you didn’t mind, though it was sort of a neat discovery on your end.

The medical bay’s doors retracted at the push of a button. Most of the tech has been set up but Cal helped out in configuring them until they’re functional for use; you were busy in tending to the patients’ wounds such as replacing their bandages and plastering their wounds with Bacta strips.

You and Cal have made quick work with the things needed to be done in the medical bay. Cal even managed to revive a decommissioned 2-1B medical droid that only needed a new processor, further impressing the doctors and medics in the room.

“Oh, that’s incredible, Cal!” you sincerely complimented his handiwork with the then-decommissioned medical droid, leaning against his arm as you examine it rebooting and making itself aware of its surroundings.

“Nah, it’s nothing. I fix up droids pretty quick,”

You gave him an affirming pat on his chest as the droid’s sounds gradually changed from distorted garbles until it became a monotonous yet coherent voice.

“System rebooting. Registered name: Eye-Em-Nine. Scanners optimal. Hello, my name is IM-9, 2-1B Medical Droid at your service.”

“Awesome work, Cal!” you gleefully said, shaking him by the arm.

“Well done, [y/n] and Cal! Thanks for configuring these old things. Now we can treat patients with better medical quality,” the doctor commends.

“Glad to help,” Cal beamed.

“How are you feeling, [y/n]?” the doctor asked you casually while poring over a patient’s records chart.

“Better actually. Cal here replaced my bandages earlier,”

“Good man. Oh, by the way, as a reward—here, have these,”

The doctor fished out something from the stock cabinet. He approached you and placed two stim canisters on the palm of your hand. The pair of green vials glowed and their light twinkled in you and Cal’s eyes. BD-1 even peeked over Cal’s shoulder to look at it.

“Oh, but Doc… we can’t… we can’t take these,” you stuttered. “The patients need it more than we do.”

“Oh come now, I insist,” the doctor gently pushes your hand back away from him. “Besides, we have enough for the patient—and another shipment well on the way. Please accept my quite small token of thanks,”

Seeing that you can’t talk your way out of it, you caved and decided to express your gratitude.

“No, it’s quite a big token, Doc. This is gonna come in real handy sooner or later,”

“You’re welcome, [y/n] and Cal,”

BD-1 chirped curiously when the doctor dismissed himself to accommodate a patient in bed.

“How many stims you got left in you, buddy?” you asked.

BD-1 trilled in a soft rhythmic tone—as if counting—and then replied with one loud chirp.

“Oh, well, these are gonna restock your storage real quick,”

BD tilted his head slightly, ejecting the small tray for you to place in the stims in. when you slid the vials into the slots, the tray retracted into BD-1’s head and then the little droid played a string of happy-sounding tones.

“With you, BD, we feel unstoppable,” Cal cooed and fist-bumped with the tiny droid, and you patted his head.

Now with the job done, you exited the medical bay and saw that there was still little sunlight shining through the windows. The fighters and their commanding officers were busy as usual in different sectors—the communications, the strategical planning, and medical efforts to name a few.

The lightbulb in your mind suddenly flickered on and you had an idea. The thought was at the tip of your tongue moments ago and you finally remembered it.

“Oh! Follow me. I wanna show you something,” you grabbed him by the wrist and let go as soon as you felt his feet carry him.

Cal was impressed that you managed to memorize the layout of the temple without a map. Four days isn’t usually the threshold for a person to have memorized an entire place with all its twists and turns. He was able to keep up to your pace as you sprinted through the hallways; you could have been easy to lose with the blind turns and sharp lefts and rights, but Cal stayed close.

“Where are we going?” he huffed as he ran.

“You’ll see!” you heaved as well.

Cal followed you up to the third level of the temple. Both of you finally finished the flight of stairs from the second floor. He hoped that the run was at its end. You two stopped to catch your breaths, you went ahead towards the open balcony.

“This has been my favorite time of the day and favorite thing to do ever since I got here,” you said as if daydreaming.

Cal walked up to your side and saw what you meant.

The view from the third level balcony of the temple was a breathtaking spectacle. The powder blue sky had a royal blue gradient as the sun began to set. The most prominent part of the view is Yavin itself, the red planet blanketed nearly half of the evening sky, accompanied by a multitude of stars and puffs of clouds while dusk comes in. The trees were transforming into silhouettes when the sky grew into a deeper shade of blue, and the stars were multiplying tenfold.

You gestured a nod, “Look down there.”

Cal followed and saw how small the fighters and the ships—including the Mantis—appeared. He couldn’t believe that both of you have gotten this high up in the temple. He stole a glance at you, he watched you stare at whatever’s happening down below and alternately look at the sky—though you stared longer at the sky, looking at it as if the sight came from a dream.

He stood closer to you as he looked down below.

“When I got here, most of them were wounded, they returned with their ships barely holding it together. Even if I wanted to leave, I felt the need to help them,” you thought out loud. “And then, one of their leaders said something. He had a speech for his soldiers. He said something like, ‘the tiniest of sparks could even ignite the largest of infernos.’ I overheard him say that and I can’t help but think, I wonder which one of these fighters is the tiny spark that would light up the blaze.”

“Well, who knows? Maybe one of the people you saved might be. You’re a hero too, [y/n],”

You smile while slightly shaking your head, “I never thought of myself in that high regard,”

“They could’ve died without your help,”

“That’s literally what you said back in Kashyyyk when we got there,”

“Yeah, and even if I keep saying I miss you every day when you were gone, now that you’ve told me about this, I’m proud of you. You saved lives, that’s a really big deal,”

Your cheeks flushed in color while you try to fight back a smile by biting you lip, “Really?”

“Yeah. Come here you,”

Cal pulled you in close to him again, you were really pressed against his body and he encased you in his embrace while he rested his head on the top of your head while both of you continue viewing the evening scene of Yavin IV. Your small arms attempted to wrap the broad of his back as you returned the hug and he planted perhaps a dozen of kisses all over your forehead and cheeks.

“I think I should go on solo trips more often,”

“Why so?”

“So you’d hug and cuddle me tighter than usual like this,”

Albeit being a half-joke, Cal still went for it and thought of a breakeven.

“How about I just smother you more often so you don’t leave my side ever?”

You rolled your eyes in a pensive manner, and then you smiled when you’ve reached a decision.

“Not a bad bargain.”

Cal beamed, leaned closer to you and kissed your lips, shortly but sweetly. He slicked back the loose hairs on your hairline, exposing your forehead and planted another kiss there; and then he rested his cheek over your head again as both of you enjoy the scenic evening view.


End file.
